


The Apartment

by nocturneforest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneforest/pseuds/nocturneforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a moment alone in Mary Margaret's apartment, after a long day of chasing the snow queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year and a half ago SO it's sort of outdated, but here it is nonetheless. Enjoy!

It was the way that he looked at her. The way that his eyes lit up at the sight of her face, and the way his lips would curl into a soft, gentle smile. It was the way that he looked at her that told her that he loved her, even if he never said it out loud.

She didn’t realize it until that night. He was sitting at the kitchen counter at Mary Margaret and David’s loft. She was across from him, making them both a cup of tea in the kitchen - pouring the water into the kettle, and then waiting for it to boil. They had just arrived home from a long day of attempting to track down the snow queen. He was sitting in one of the barstools, jacket hanging off the corner of the stool next to him. Snow and Charming had gone upstairs to bed, and Henry was staying over at Regina’s that night. The apartment was warm, and smelt of fresh baked goods.

Once the kettle boiled, Emma poured the water into the two tea cups that she had already set with chamomile tea bags with a heavy sigh.

“You alright, love?” Killian asked quietly, causing her to look up from her work stirring the tea.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, that’s all. Chasing the Snow Queen’s got me pretty run down.” Emma smiled gently at him, as he tilted his head slightly to the right, studying her.

“You’ll find her, Swan, just as you found Pan. I’ve faith in you.” He reassured her, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I found Pan when it was too late though…” Emma trailed off.

“Well the main thing is that both you, and Henry are safe now. And don’t forget, you also were able to track down that witch, and save the entire town.” He reminded her, and she let out a small scoff.

“And what good did that do? Get us thrown back in time, creating yet another problem.” She responded.

“Look, the point that I’m trying to make is, you always come out on top, even when the odds are all stacked against you. I’ve still yet to see you fail. But, enough of that for the time being. I want to show you something.” He said calmly, getting up from his barstool.

She came around the counter, forgetting about the mugs of tea, as he grabbed his new leather jacket (that she still hadn’t quite gotten used to), and slipped it around her shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Emma asked him, as he came to the other side of her, and slowly wrapped his right arm around her waist, under his jacket.

“You’ll see.” He smiled slyly at her, before the two of them walked out of the apartment together.

Once they were outside, they began to walk down the main street, headed in the direction of the waterfront.

“You know, when I was younger, I didn’t used to believe in magic.” Killian said quietly to Emma, as they continued to walk side by side.

“Really? Captain Hook didn’t believe in magic? Didn’t you own a flying pirate ship?” Emma asked, confused. She instantly regretted her question when she saw him furrow his brow the slightest bit with the memory of his ship.

“Yes, that I did. But before that, when I was just a lad, I - like yourself - lived in a world without magic.” Killian told her, quietly. “Actually, same world that you were born in… just-”

“A couple hundred years earlier?” Emma finished his sentence for him, poking fun at his age.

“Aye. It wasn’t until my older brother and I were sent out on a mission by our King, to receive some dream shade - we were unaware of what it was at the time - from Neverland, that I first experienced magic. Before then, all magic was but a dream to me.” He explained slowly to her, as they drew closer to the waterfront.

“When I was a young Lad, my brother and I used to escape from our bedroom window at night sometimes. He would take me down to the pier, where we would lie on the docks, and look up to the stars. And he, being older than me, would enjoy telling me about the different constellations and stars. And he explained to me that were I to see a shooting star, I should make a wish on it, and it would come true.” At this point, Killian and Emma were at the docks, leaning against a railing that overlooked the waterfront.

“And… Did your wishes ever come true?” Emma asked him, lost in his eyes that were the colour of the sea.

“Aye. That they did.” Killian smiled, as Emma stared up into the night sky.

She became consumed by the starry void, admiring the different constellations, and being calmed by the peaceful lapping of the waves against the shore beneath them. Her breathing slowed to match the pace of the waves, as she was comforted by the warmth of Killian hand wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, keeping her safe. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Killian was not, in fact, looking at the stars in the sky, rather longingly gazing at her, appreciating her as if she were a work of art, taking in her beauty in that moment, and the way she allowed herself to get lost in the stars.

“Killian…” she said softly, not turning to face him, “You’re staring…”

“It’s hard not to… well, once you’ve found someone more beautiful than that which you thought was the most beautiful thing in the world.” He whispered to her, just loud enough so she could hear it. Her cheeks flooded a colour of crimson red.

“What was it?” Emma asked softly, still staring at the stars.

“Sorry, love?” Killian asked, in a state of confusion.

“What was it… that you wished for?” She clarified.

“I wished to find someone… someone that I could love, someone that I could hold… I wished to find my true love…” He said quietly, as she slowly turned to him, becoming lost in his eyes - just as she had been lost in the beauty of the stars moments ago. Her entire body felt warm - electrified - as she stared at him, and took in the meaning of his words, unable to speak.

“I found you.” Killian whispered to her, pulling her closer to him.

It was the way that he looked at her. The way that he looked at her like she was a work of art, like she was the stars, the moon, and his everything - that drew her lips up to meet his. It was the way that he held her like she was delicate and comforted her, and made her feel warm and safe. It was all that and so much more that showed her that he loved her - showed her that she was home.


End file.
